Love Irony
by Saya Usagi
Summary: Ironie : Opposition, contraste entre une réalité cruelle, décevante et ce qui pouvait être attendu.


Luka x Miku

**Love Irony**

Miku, nous nous disions des mots d'amour quand nous étions encore ensembles. Nous fûmes une étoile scintillante, de laquelle je fume chaque cendre par les narines, avalant les restes par la bouche, adonné à mes vices. Ses mots-là se sont évaporés comme la fumée qui recouvrait nos yeux d'un amour aveuglant.

L'amour est un jeu. Le premier amour est le jackpot que l'huissier de la réalité vient vous enlever quand vous avez suffisamment dépensé votre cota de dette permise ; endetté jusqu'au cou, vous cherchez autour de vous un réconfort quelconque, une chatte soumise à sauter, un nectar quelconque à butiner.

Derrière la petite taille de cette jeune fille se cachait toujours un caractère de dominatrice sadique, elle, Impératrice de mes sanglots.

Mes yeux ont toujours cru que j'emporterais à la tombe les déferlantes de nos disputes, que tout le monde vivaient ce genre d'explosion qui rebute, que c'était normal d'enchaîner autant de souffrance avec autant de complaisance.

L'amour crève le cœur, exalte notre courage, nous laissant prêt à sauter d'un pont pour voler avec ses ailes gigantesques qui recouvrent notre dos, on y croit, que dans les mourantes de la cyprine qui nous escorte, ses ailes nous ferons voler au septième ciel ! On vole si haut, on vole avec tant d'ardeur que plus l'altitude augmente, plus la chute sera étourdissante.

Nous nous sommes jurés des tas de mensonges, nous nous sommes écorchés par des tas de songes, nous encastrions dans une réalité onirique -portant nos faiblesses sur la langue, dirigeant nos regards dans des directions totalement opposées – toutes nos fautes et nos erreurs.

Tes globes oculaires roulaient de peur, tétanisé, médusé, abasourdie, ils étaient dégoutés. Dégoûté d'être avec moi.

Elle a décidée de m'aimer, et quand elle a vue qu'il était question de relation sérieuse, elle a fui au loin, octroyant toutes mes chances de survie.  
>Je me souviens encore de son dos ferme, elle était la reine, et moi, son simple valet mis à mort. Les nuits d'amour à ses côtés ont été d'une noirceur assassine.<p>

_C'est ça, l'effet du premier Amour._

On tente de l'oublier, on tente de s'arracher la peau, on tente d'éteindre les feux endiablés, on tente de faire cesser ces maudits sanglots, et on tente des centaines de fois de se fracasser la tête contre des murs pour tout oublier, mais rien n'y fait.

Il faut pourtant continuer de vivre, avec ou sans désespoir, avec ou sans espoir ; qu'importe la quantité d'espérance ingurgitée, cette foi liquide ne pourra jamais hydrater votre désert aride. Si l'amour est une bouteille de rhum, je la ferais tourner, choisissant mes prochaines cibles ; je les aimerais pour de faux, me bourrant d'alcool et de fausses promesses. JE rendrais ce que la vie m'a donné au chiffre de douleur supérieur, je punirais les autres car on m'a puni.

Je me servirais bien un autre verre... Non, je boirais sans verre. Je n'ai pas besoin de support pour un amour sans contenu ; Miku rend l'amour sexiste, c'est fichu.

J'erre dans les rues d'une ville dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom, ma bouteille de rhum entre la main. J'ai beau boire, mes lèvres sont toujours sèches, j'ai beau avaler cul-sec ma gorge ne me fait même plus mal.

Assise de force par le trottoir qui m'a tiré à lui, je trébuche et je le câline en extase contre celui-ci. Il m'écoute, mais il ne parle jamais, le sol. Quand je cri son prénom, il me supplie de la fermer et de boire une autre gorgée de mon eau de vie – et de mort - .

Mes yeux souriants - ceux qui aiment bien baver de jalousie - en voyant ces gens, ces imbéciles se tenir la main, en pensant que tout sera éternel. Entre leurs doigts enlacés, je vois Miku qui refusait que nous nous tenions la main en public, que je l'approche en public...  
>Eux, là, ils creusent de leur sourire hypocrites, les je t'aime insipide qui s'envolent dans le vent, jusqu'où irez-vous ? Saviez-vous que la plupart des je t'aime prononcer à votre égard ne vous sont pas adressés, mais que cette personne ne fait que creuser plus profondément son égo, et son amour-propre, s'adressant un amour inconditionnel à son égoïsme ?<p>

Cloué contre le sol, les gens me marche à côté, certains murmurent, d'autres ignore mon existence, et le disent haut et fort. Je le sais, on me l'a déjà dit, je suis fini.

Au gré de leurs coups d'œil prônant l'horreur de ma présence, mes sanglots les noieront, tandis que ma bouteille m'accompagnera dans ce naufrage vers l'océan immortel de nos amours folles. Je ne jette plus l'ancre, j'ai perdu cet objet important dans la mer que représente ce regard haineux que m'avait adressé Miku, le dernier jour quand je lui ai dit que je l'attendrais, et qu'elle m'a répondue d'oublier tout ce que nous avions vécues.

« Je me souviens, vous savez, racontais-je à haute voix sûre de mes propos. Elle était belle quand elle m'aimait ! »

Les putois me dévisageaient, le soleil lui s'en moquait, lui, il m'écoutait toujours. Mes yeux le fixait, souvent, bien trop souvent, mon ami le soleil, il me souriait d'une telle force, que mes pupilles en perdait leurs pigments colorés, et ma vue devenait une option à mon existence.  
>Mon acuité réduite, je voyais les gens floutés par leur odeur nauséabonde qui embrumait mes narines qui obligeaient mes yeux à se cloitre, car ils sentaient tous au bonheur. Ce bonheur putride et écœurant.<p>

_ Que les vers me ronge jusqu'à la moelle osseuse, et m'emporte !_

J'espérais devenir folle, aveugle, et pourquoi ne pas mourir en vieille conne comme je sais si bien l'être, en regrettant celle que j'aimais naïvement depuis si longtemps ?

Il était beau le temps des rêves et des amitiés ! Il était beau son sourire, puis ses cheveux sarcelles étaient resplendissants, tandis que ses mots brûlaient laisser pendre nos cendres contre mon épave dégarnie.

Je me relève, hurlant son prénom comme tous les jours, mais elle ne m'entendra jamais. L'hémorragie de nos amours m'a conduite à la résignation, me réduisant à saigner après chaque orgie.

Les jours n'existent pas, le temps a disparu. Je titube en direction de nulle part, je n'ai plus rien à prouver après son départ. Je m'enfouis dans les rues en même temps que son image qui ne cesse de s'enfoncer dans ma mémoire, prenant place à jamais dans ma tête. Le cyanure que répandait sa langue à réussit sa mission après qu'elle se soit volatilisé. Et merde !

Après un rire moqueur, perdu dans ma stupidité, je trébuche encore, car tu m'as laissé comme ça, t'enfuyant. Tu es partie vers l'horizon, et moi, là, encore sur le rivage de la passion.  
>Elle a mis le feu à mon corps, mais il n'y a que moi qui ai souffert de ses brûlures. Infecté d'un amour qui a volé en éclat, car elle a déménagée à l'autre bout du monde, car elle m'a mentit, car elle s'est dissipée en même temps que mon humanité, je suis restée, accoudé comme une morte au seuil des marches de mon enfer.<p>

Elle m'a implorée de l'oublier, elle m'a dit d'aller de l'avant, que d'autres filles m'aimeront, que j'étais belle, que j'étais jeune, que je devais vivre pour notre amour impossible.  
>Mais elle n'a pas compris qu'il n'y a qu'elle que je voulais aimer. Mes parents ne s'amusent même plus à me chercher car ils savent que je suis toujours la même zone, celle où habitait Miku.<p>

Je rôde comme un zombie en quête de sa chair, en quête d'un ectoplasme infiniment froid. Il pouvait faire nuit, ou jour, il pouvait pleuvoir ou faire chaud, il pouvait neiger ou grêler, j'attendrais son retour. Cela faisait combien de temps que j'attendais ? L'alcool m'est devenu si régulier, que l'eau que je pouvais boire parfois par asséchement me faisait vomir des restes invisibles, car je ne mangeais que très rarement. Quand la faim m'enchevêtrait parfois, je fouillais les poubelles de mes parents, et je trouvais toujours de quoi me nourrir.

_Personne n'habitant plus dans cette maison, les lumières éteintes et le silence qui embaumait ce lieu était morts, comme moi._

Je vois sous les flocons de neige frigorifiant, une silhouette mince crier mon nom alors que je rampais vers la maison de Miku. Cette silhouette que mes pupilles usées n'arrivaient pas à discerner me soulève contre mon gré, je la repousse mais elle me retient, je recommence mais elle n'arrête pas. Elle m'aide à marcher, posant sa main contre la mienne, son épaule supportant la mienne. N'est-elle pas écœurée d'aider une marginale telle que moi ?

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? demande la voix tremblante d'une étrangère.  
>- Luka. Et toi ?<br>- Miku. »

Je ne sais pas si mes oreilles avaient bien entendu, mais tout était soudainement devenu noire. Je ne voyais plus rien, je ne ressentais plus le soupçon de cette vie gelée. 

Des effleurements picotaient ma peau, je me réveille en sursaut, et je suis dans une baignoire d'eau chaude, dans une salle de bain plutôt luxueuse. Mon corps nu, exhibé aux yeux de la personne qui m'avait emmené ici. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Avais-je rêvé ? C'était sûrement ça.

Dans le déclin des émotions, j'essaye de me lever mais mon corps léthargique n'était même pas capable de fuir de cet endroit étrange. Cette scène devint pittoresque au moment où des jambes pâles et élancé s'avançaient vers moi, tandis que j'avais la tête baissé. En la relevant, je vis une fille presque de mon âge, mais plus jeune, avec une petite poitrine, des yeux bleus clairs, des cheveux longs jusqu'aux fesses et ... sarcelles.

J'avale ma salive de travers, toussant à me briser la gorge, je la fixe en m'étouffant, ses cheveux attaché en queue de cheveux et tandis qu'elle me regardait de ses yeux souriant, se traînant jusqu'à moi pour tapote contre mon dos doucement, m'aidant à arrêter cette toux je la dévisage d'un air interrogateur. Elle s'assoit contre le rebord de cette baignoire blanche, et pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Ça va ? Tu m'as fait peur, demande cette jeune fille d'un air inquiet.  
>- Oui. Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je sur mes gardes.<br>- Tu as la mémoire courte, gloussa-t-elle comme pour me détendre. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis Miku.  
>- Impossible... Menteuse !<br>Calme-toi, implora Miku en se penchant.  
>- Laissez-moi partir ! » criais-je.<p>

J'essayais de toutes mes forces de bouger, mais c'était complétement inutile. Mon impuissance m'irritait à tel point que j'en poussais des larmes de colères. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle sauvée d'une hypothermie ?

Son visage abattue me parut si hypocrite que j'avais envie d'en vomir. Toutes ses réminiscences volontaires que l'alcool avait fait taire ressurgissaient sauvagement, revenant à moi d'un coup brutale et précis, et je pousse plusieurs cris de torpeur, l'âme déchiré, le cœur enchaîné à ses ombres du passé qui me suivait.  
>En lambeau, je me recroquevillais à l'autre bout de la baignoire en me laissant glisser.<p>

« N'approche pas... Laisse-moi !  
>- Arrête de crier Luka, implora de nouveau Miku en m'approchant. Rin m'a appelé, elle m'a parlée de ton état. Tu as disparu depuis déjà 4 ans... Elle a déjà essayé de te sauver, mais tu effraye tout le monde. Pourquoi es-tu devenue une clocharde ?! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivie mes conseils ? »<p>

Elle qui me demandait des comptes après m'avoir abandonné comme un vulgaire chiffon, me rendait malade. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre me faire des reproches, alors que tout était de sa faute. J'enfonce ma tête dans l'eau de la baignoire, cherchant à me noyer. Mais elle ne me laissait même pas mourir en paix. Elle me soulève par les hanches, m'exhortant de cette eau qui aurait pu m'apporter cette tranquillité tant désiré pour m'emmener au lit où elle séjournait il fut un temps.

« Non mais tu as perdu la tête ! Bon sang, Luka, ressaisis-toi !  
>- Va te faire foutre, disais-je en haletant.<br>- Je ne te laisserais pas une seconde fois, pauvre imbécile !  
>- Laisse-moi crever ! » hurlais-je en larmes.<p>

Suppliant les faveurs d'une meurtrière égoïste, elle refusait catégoriquement de me laisser partir. Elle pose ma tête contre son ventre, caressant ce qui était autrefois sien. Séchant mon corps avec une serviette, je remarquais que ses joues rougissaient au contact direct avec ma nudité. Elle m'enfile des sous-vêtements, m'habille de vêtements chauds que je n'avais pas eus depuis si longtemps et de gants.  
>Allongé sur son lit, son corps près du mien, sa main contre mon gant. Elle me rendait dingue, pourquoi était-elle revenue agissant de cette façon ?!<p>

« Pardon d'être partie », sanglote Miku contre toute attente après tant de reproches.

Mon cœur fut fracassé par des battements affolés. Je n'allais pas lui dire que tout ça n'était pas grave, que je l'aimais tellement, qu'aveugler j'allais tout lui pardonner... Je ne pouvais pas dire ses mots par égo. Je préférais l'ignorer, en contemplant le plafond où était peinte une nuit étoilée de milles beautés ; j'avais perdu ma naïveté après son départ, la lueur qui vivait en moi avait choisi la route la plus sombre, et a fini par dilapider toutes lumières encore restantes.

« Pendants ses années, j'ai tout fait pour avoir d'excellentes notes pour revenir te voir. Me voilà revenue, et regarde comment je te trouve... Tu crois que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, je le pensais vraiment ?! J'avais peur de te faire attendre, de te faire espérer.  
>- J'aurais attendu, grognais-je.<br>- Je voulais que tu vives ta vie, que tu avances.  
>- Comment as-tu pensé qu'il m'était possible de vivre sans toi ?! Ma vie c'était toi, merde ! »<p>

Le souffle manquant, en colère après ce qu'elle venait de me dire, j'ai pu voir que le soleil de notre amour noire brillait encore, intact. Elle avait tout détruit, ne me laissant même pas avaler les miettes d'espoir que j'avais.

L'endolorissement de ses regards me plantait des épines dans le cœur. Disait-elle la vérité sur la raison de sa venue ? Ne sachant si je devais croire ses fausses paroles, ma tête contre son ventre, dans l'incapacité totale de m'enfuir, bien que je ne sois pas insensible à cela, je restais silencieuse.

Elle ne disait plus rien également, je ne faisais qu'écouter ses sanglots qui me rendaient hors de moi. Les derniers mots qu'elle m'avait adressés étaient si froids, et pourtant, elle était là, se vidant de ses gouttes lacrymales car elle regrettait d'être témoin de ma transformation. Moi, la clocharde alcoolique se laissant mourir sur les trottoirs des boulevards vide, et ne se nourrissant que de souvenirs néfastes.

« Tes mots pourront à coup sûre panser mes blessures ! Surtout en revenant comme ça, un jour sans que je ne m'y attende, alors que cela fait 4 ans que je rôde autour de ta maison, espérant un jour te voir, fis-je remarquer avec ironie et sarcasme.  
>- Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste, rétorque Miku. Mais Luka, cette vie que tu mènes ne rime à rien. Tu as tout gâché.<br>- Parce que je t'aimais plus que tout. Moi, je ne t'ai jamais mentis, quand je disais _plus que tout_, c'était vrai...  
>- Moi aussi, réponds Miku.<br>- Menteuse ! Tu m'as abandonné comme un chien sans maître.  
>- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Mes parents voulaient absolument déménager. Luka, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, tu devrais le savoir, et arrêter de te comporter en gamine capricieuse, tu as passé l'âge !<br>- J'aimerais bien me barrer, mais en effet, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut, répondis-je avec sarcasme de nouveau.  
>- Tu ne partiras pas, encore moins pour te bourrer », disait Miku sur son air de dominatrice impétueuse.<p>

Exténué d'échanger des opinions toujours opposés, l'ironie de nos paroles s'emmêlaient et créaient un brouhaha insupportable dans ma tête. Je me laissais emporter dans un tourbillon mélancolique, les yeux fermés, me forçant à dormir après tout, il est tard. Demain, lorsque j'irais mieux, je m'enfuirais. 

Le corps encore sous atteint de sclérose, j'ouvrais les yeux doucement. Miku était assise à côté de moi, sur le lit, son portable à la main. Les yeux encore chargé par la fatigue, en la voyant ainsi immédiatement mes pensées - au feu de sa présence qui m'exhumait de ma tombe – m'ordonnèrent de m'enfuir.  
>Je me laisse glisser vers le bas du lit, attirant maladroitement le draps avec moi, je me retourne vivement pour surveiller qu'elle ne se réveille pas ; sûre de mon coup, je m'élance en rampant avec difficulté vers la porte. J'entends néanmoins l'entrechoquement de deux objets métalliques. Je regarde autour de moi, mais je ne voyais rien. Effrayé d'avoir réveillée Miku, je me retourne mais elle n'est plus là. Je regarde mes mains, mais une d'entre elle était menottée. L'autre partie se trouvait entre les mains de Miku, qui me força à me lever, et à m'asseoir sur le lit, et à attacher l'autre menotte contre les barres de celui-ci.<p>

J'avais beau me débattre, et hurler, elle ne daignait pas me répondre. Elle se contenta d'esquisser joyeusement un sourire, et s'empressa de m'embrasser, ses lèvres s'accaparant des miennes. Je recule la tête, lui pardonnant de me relâcher, mais elle posa un doigt contre mes lèvres, souriant de nouveau, elle me murmure : « Tu n'iras plus nulle part, ta liberté s'arrête ici. »  
>J'écarquille les yeux, cherchant de nouveau à me défaire de ses attaches, ne réussissant qu'à couvrir mes poignets de rougeur.<p>

« Tu ne pourras pas me garder ! criais-je.  
>- Personne ne se soucie de l'ivrogne du coin, coupe aussi Miku. Personne, sauf moi.<br>- Va-t'en !  
>- Tu pleures mon nom tous les soirs, et maintenant tu me rejettes ? Tu mens très mal Luka. »<p>

Sa langue de serpent s'accroche à la peau de mon cou, marquant de son amour déchu, la pâleur qui m'avait envahi, laissant à l'œil nue une stigmate possessive.

Elle voulait me marquer, pour montrer que je lui appartenais. Elle pose sa tête contre mes seins, ses bras autour de mes hanches, me rendant inerte de par la force qu'elle exerçait malgré sa petite taille.

Je n'avais aucune façon de me défendre, aucune barrière aussi maigre soit-elle pour m'enfuir.

« A quel moment as-tu changé ? bafouilla Miku.  
>- C'est toi qui m'as appris à oublier, non ? demandais-je avec ironie.<br>- Tu ne m'as pas oublié, affirmais Miku. Tu m'aimes toujours, pas vrai ma chérie ? »

Un éclair enclave mon cœur, ce surnom m'avait manqué... C'était un fait. Ce foudroiement faisait battre mon organe décimé d'affolement puériles, et naïfs. Il avait pu se dissimuler dans un brouillard maintenant dissipé. Je n'avais plus rien pour me protéger d'elle.  
>Elle se lève, marchant avec classe et sensualité, attisant mes pulsations d'exécrables et perverses tentations.<p>

Lorsqu'elle passe la porte de sortie, je vois les rayons de soleil s'embrocher à la pendule du mur. 9h45. Il était vraiment tôt, vraiment trop tôt. Car tant de choses m'attendaient maintenant que je suis sa prisonnière.

Le globe de feu allié de ma cécité, se déplaçait lentement dans la salle. Malgré ses yeux qui comptaient peut-être me lâcher un de ses quatre, je m'aperçois des innombrables photo sur le mur de gauche. Ces choses que j'ai perdu lorsqu'elle m'a lancé dans le vide immense de son départ, se reflétait dans chacune de ses flaques d'arsenic présente sur les images.

C'était une guerre contre le temps, pleurant les écumes de nos beaux jours.

Lorsqu'elle entre, alors que mes yeux encore humide ses flashback incessants qui m'assaillait, elle avait emmené un plateau avec un sandwich, et un verre de jus d'orange.

Elle reprend sa place à mes côtés, mangeant sans même me demander si j'en voulais. Je mourais de faim, car mon corps ne ce nourrissaient plus que d'alcool ; elle chantonnait la bouche pleine, en concerto avec les complaintes de convoitise que mon ventre entamait.  
>Elle me fixe, alors que je me concentrais sur ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.<p>

Elle arbore un sourire radieux, et me tends un bout que je croque à pleine dent. Je mâchouille sauvagement sous l'orage de ma faim, qu'importe s'il ne lui en resterait plus rien. Alors que j'avais ingurgité ce qui était à elle, son regard désignait le jus d'orange sur la commode, ce jus pour lequel ma bouche était capable de tout. Elle le comprit de toute sa ruse, et en bu une gorgée, voyant mon expression crispé s'enragé. Elle s'approcha subitement, et m'embrasse en laissant réduire l'étanche de ma soif à néant car ce même liquide coulait en moi. Elle lèche doucement une goutte fugace au coin de mes lèvres, et colle son front contre le mien, ce sourire espiègle en guise d'étendard à sa vantardise de m'avoir fait sienne.

« Si tu manges et que tu bois, tu auras suffisamment de ressource pour produire ce lait que j'aime tant, disait Miku en divaguant.

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement. Tu en as envie, pas vrai ?  
>- Envie de quoi ?! criais-je.<br>- De moi, de nous, de nos corps nues... De crier d'autre chose que de colère.  
>- T'es en manque ou quoi ? lançais-je subitement sans réfléchir.<br>- En effet, avoue Miku en se mordant les lèvres, sa main se glissant contre ma joue.  
>- Tu es folle !<br>- Tu me rends folle, ça oui », renchérissait Miku.

Elle déformait chacune de mes phrases à son avantage vicieux, direction les portes de l'extase. Je pourrais tenter l'évasion de son ébullition, ses ovaires explosant de frénésie laitière attiraient mes yeux pour le moins choqué de la voir réagir ainsi. Ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps, elle plaçait ses yeux en face des miens, son être incandescent qui me brûlait, je cuisais de tentation, je cramais au contact de cette lave obscure.

Elle ne bouge plus, sa tête contre mon cou, ses bras autour de mon ventre ; je me résignais à ne rien dire, ni faire, profitant également de cette débauché, princesse capricieuse, si elle était dans un tel état, pourquoi ne me violait-elle pas simplement ?

Après une entrave entre le temps et son écoulement, elle s'enlève à mon plus grand regret. Les menottes tombent, et je la vois qui se recroqueville sur elle-même, au pied du lit. Les mains endolories, mes muscles en lambeaux, je chancelais. Je tombe à terre alors que je me dirige vers la sortie aussitôt. Je ferme la porte qui était ouverte à cause du zéphyr brutale qui tourbillonnait autour de la ville. Je me rends en direction de Miku, qui avait enfouis sa tête au creux de ses bras, je souffle doucement à son oreille : « Bien que l'amour quez nous ressentons me tue, je veux rester avec toi, et mourir. »

Elle lève la tête, des larmes voilant sa joie, et un sourire voilant sa tristesse. Elle me saute dessus, n'étant plus décidé à me relâcher. Je me mets à rire, et je la laisse faire, ça fais tellement que je n'enlaçais plus que la neige des trottoirs après tout.

Sa main attrape la mienne, et elle me tire jusqu'à la baignoire où coulait un bain parfumé. Elle enlève mes vêtements, tandis que j'enlève les siens, m'attirant dans ce paradis blanc.

Elle observait mes courbes, parsemant des baisers contre mon dos, et de ses fins doigts, elle laissait couler le gel douche qu'elle étalait avec douceur. Alors que sa langue venait de rejoindre la mienne, je sentis ses doigts jouer contre mon entrejambe, se frayant une route directe vers la torture, martyrisant l'interrupteur sensible auxquels elle en arrache quelques cris. Je ne crois pas en l'amour éternel, mais je crois en l'incendie que me procure les flammes de notre passion, et de cette douleur sans limite qui nous embaume. Tant que nous le voudront, rien ne pourra séparer nos corps, pas même cette distance qui avait rendu inaccessible le renouvellement de cette dévastation.

Mes illusions s'étendaient dans mon cœur éveillés, m'enivrant de fantasmes devenus réels.

L'amour demande le courage d'affronter tout, vents et tempêtes, grêles et neiges, chaleur comme incinération. Bien que s'accrocher en l'amour est insensé, bien que tout essayer de recollé est impensable, nous le faisons.

Les râles intenses se décuplèrent au moment où de mon cerveau, je ne pouvais en tirer plus rien à part l'image de Miku, mon premier et mon dernier amour. Son visage qui m'étais flou auparavant devint limpide, et me rendit mon acuité, j'arrivais à discerner l'immense beauté que le soleil de notre amour ardent m'avait enlevé. Lorsqu'elle commençait à me faire du rentre dedans violemment, me transcendant de ses doigts magiques, s'évadait de mon corps ce « lait » bouillant. Elle souriait en le sentant, mordant de ses crocs de louve le lobe de mon oreille saignante.

Faible, tourmenté, à sa merci, les jambes prête à se rompre, je lui appartenais comme au premier jour. Mes gémissements lui étant tous destiné, incapable de contenir mes sensations, je me courbais, me cramponnant à ses cuisses, je bougeais le bassin sans même qu'elle ne fasse aucun effort, je criais prononçant son nom, et dans un ultime mouvement, je me laisse tomber à la renverse dans ses bras.

La fièvre de cette pénétration baissée, je lève la tête en sa direction, en haletant des bourrasques brûlantes, je lui murmure : « Je suis ta prisonnière maintenant. »

Elle baisse la tête pour m'embrasser, unissons nos bouches pour n'en former qu'une, agitant de mouvements circulaires ma langue, avant de répondre : « Accepter tes besoins, ce n'est que le prélude d'une longue passion. »

Elle avait raison –cette fois du moins-, je devais accepter ce que je ressentais. Je pourrais détester ses agissements d'il y a quatre ans autant que je le voulais, je ne pouvais me débarrasser de ses paroles mensongère, de ses baisers délicieux, de ses doigts célestes, des battements rassérénés que sa présence me procurait, rien de tout cela ne pouvait être remplacé. 

* * *

><p>La fin n'est triste, pour une fois. Est-ce une fin heureuse ? Je vous laisse la liberté d'en décider. J'espère que cet Os vous a plu. Il est plutôt simple. Au fil de l'écriture, Luka qui n'est qu'une marginale, remonte en grade, pensez-vous ? Elle passe de marginale à prisonnière, puis esclave sexuelle, et enfin, peut-être, compagnonne d'amour. Mais enfin, regardez. Combien de fois, voyons-vous des marginaux ? Réfléchissez-vous deux secondes à comment ils ont pu en arriver là ? Moi, je fais attention à tout ce qui rôde autour, je fais attention au moindre oiseau qui peut survoler ma tête. Et vous, avez-vous déjà songez à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que ses gens sont comme ils le sont ? Non, bien-sûr, trop occupés par nos soucis nous feignant de ne pas voir ce qui sont dans le besoin.<p>

Ce n'est pas un reproche, je ne suis personne pour faire des reproches, mais parfois, regardez autour de vous, et réfléchissez avant de vous moquer. Que ce soit d'un marginal, d'une personne fragile, différente que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. La violence gratuite n'emmène que destruction. Ne faites pas sombrer ceux qui sombre déjà.

_Si tout est permis dans ce monde, si la violence verbale est permis, alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas fracasser la gueule de ceux qui le font, tout en gardant le service gratuit et sans frais ? _

Merci de votre lecture, à bientôt.


End file.
